zt2downloadlibraryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Megaloraptor/Pleistocene Project (Megaloraptor) - blog version
This is a blog about Pleistocene Project expansion pack. After I will release something, I will make a page on Wili and ALL the information from the blog will be moved to the page. Blog will be removed after that. Pleistocene Projest is a user-made expansion pack worked on by Megaloraptor and Tycoonfan. It will contain animals and foliage from Pleistocene (and some modern, e.g. saiga antelope and sedge), and also some animal shelters, animal food, animal enrichment, buildings, paths, scenery and possibly some new biomes. Expansion pack will be divided into 7 parts, each one will contain different things. Release date Release date: 2019, for now unreleased. Contents Parts The expansion will have 7 parts: *Pleistocene Eurasia *Pleistocene Mediterranean *Pleistocene Africa *Pleistocene North America *Pleistocene South America *Pleistocene Australia *Pleistocene Islands and Oceans Parts will be released individually. Animals Extinct animals are bold, and non-extinct are normal. Latin names are italic, and latin names of extinct animals are'' italic bold. Animals that require other user-made expansion packs will be released individually, separate from the pack. Pleistocene Eurasia *'Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius)' *'Elasmotherium (Elasmotherium sibiricum)' *Saiga (''Saiga tatarica) *'Steppe Wisent (''Bison priscus)' *'Broad-fronted Moose (Cervalces latifrons)' *'Irish Elk (Megaloceros giganteus)' *'Yukagir horse (Equus lenensis)' *'Tarpan (Equus ferus)' *Mongolian gazelle (''Procapra gutturosa) *Wild yak (Bos mutus) *'Knobloch's Camel (''Camelus knoblochi)' *'Twisted-horn Antelope (Spirocerus kiakhtensis)' *Kulan (''Equus hemionus) *'Eurasian Hartebeest (''Parabubalis capricornis)' *Arctic Hare (''Lepus arcticus) *Siberian Grouse (Falcipennis falcipennis) *Common Teal (Anas crecca) *'Small Cave Bear (''Ursus rossicus)' *Jungle Crow (''Corvus macrorhynchos) *'Cave Lion (''Panthera spelaea)' *'Scimitar-toothed Cat (Homotherium latidens)' *'Cave Hyena (Crocuta crocuta spelaea)' *Dhole (''Cuon alpinus) *Arctic Fox (Alopex lagopus) *'Pleistocene Leopard (''Panthera pardus spelaea)' *Siberian Frog (''Rana amurensis) Pleistocene Mediterannean *'Sardinian Mammoth (''Mammuthus lamarmorai)' *'Falconer's Swan (Cygnus falconeri)' *'Balearic Goat (Myotragus balearicus)' *'Maltese Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus melitensis)' *'Sardinian Pika (Prolagus sardus)' *'Ratas Island Lizard (Podarcis lilfordi rodriquezi)' *'Atlas Wild Donkey (Equus africanus atlanticus)' *'Atlas Bear (Ursus arctos crowtheri)' *'Pyrenean Ibex (Capra pyrenaica pyrenaica)' Pleistocene Africa *'Large-nosed Wildebeest (Rusingoryx atopocranion)' *'Giant Buffalo (Pelorovis antiquus)' *'Cape Zebra (Equus capensis)' *'Ancylotherium (Ancylotherium hennigi)' *'Megantereon (Megantereon cultridens)' Pleistocene North America *'Four-horned Pronghorn (Tetrameryx shuleri)' *Pronghorn (''Antilocapra americana) *'Woodox (''Bootherium bombifrons)' *'Giant Beaver (Castoroides ohioensis)' *'Shasta Sloth (Nothrotheriops shastensis)' *'Long-nosed peccary (Mylohyus nasutus)' *'Giant Vulture (Aiolornis incredibilis)' *'American Cheetah (Miracinonyx trumani)' *'Dire Wolf (Canis dirus)' *'Florida Terror Bird (Titanis walleri)' Pleistocene South America *'South American Horse (Hippidion principale)' *'Macrauchenia (Macrauchenia patachonica)' *'Mixotoxodon (Mixotoxodon larensis)' *'Panochthus (Panochthus tuberculatus)' *'Patagonian Sloth (Mylodon darwini)' *'Brazilian aquatic Sloth (Ahytherium aureum)' *'South American Short-faced Bear (Arctotherium angustidens)' *'South American Warrah (Dusicyon avus)' *'Argentinian Terror Bird (Psilopterus bachmanni)' *'Rabbs' Treefrog (Ecnomiohyla rabborum)' Pleistocene Australia *'Marsupial hippo (Zygomaturus tasmanicus)' *'Omnivorous kangaroo (Propleopus oscillans)' *'Giant kangaroo (Sthenurus maddocki)' *'Marsupial tapir (Palorchestes selestiae)' *'Giant tortoise (Meiolania platiceps)' *'Giant echidna (Zaglossus hacketti)' *'Genyornis (Genyornis newtoni)' *'Marsupial lion (Thylacoleo carnifex)' *'Marsupial wolf (Thylacinus cynocephalus)' *'Pleistocene terrestrial crocodile (Quinkana fortirostrum)' For now it's all! Later there will be more info, and soon I will begin to work on the expansion!'' Category:Blog posts